


The One Where Carmilla, Laf and Tonks Get Drunk

by CarryOnScreaming



Series: Carmilla/Harry Potter Crossover [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnScreaming/pseuds/CarryOnScreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio sneak off to have a drink in the Shrieking Shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Carmilla, Laf and Tonks Get Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% sure where I was going with this, thought it'd be an amusing one shot though! Enjoy!

Firewhisky was their poison of choice tonight. Tonks had a stash hidden underneath a lose floorboard under her bed which none of the House Elves or teachers new about thankfully.

She threw on her travelling cloak and grabbed two bottles, shoving them into her bag as quietly as she could, before checking she had her wand and set off for the Shrieking Shack. No one went there making it the perfect place to hang out away from the prying eyes of teachers, ghosts and other students.

It was a cold October night, Carmilla and Lafontaine would probably be there already. The two Ravenclaws always managed to arrive before Tonks, she supposed Lafontaine being a prefect helped, that and a lot of students were still afraid of Carmilla.

The 7th year witch pulled her yellow and black scarf tighter around her neck, immobilising the Whomping Willow before ducking into the secret passage that ran beneath it.

It didn’t take her too long to arrive at her destination, having made the journey several times this year alone. 

The pink haired witch could hear familiar laughter as she pushed up the trap door that led her into the ground floor of the abandoned shack. Pulling herself up she could feel the warmth of the fire that had been made by the Ravenclaw pair upon their own arrival. 

“Halt, who goes there?” came an already giggly voice.

“The only person providing the good stuff” Tonks shouted back to Laf.

“Good, what took you so long” Carmilla asked as the Hufflepuff made her ways up the stairs to the second floor.

Tonks gave her cousin a pointed look and placed her bag down on the floor at her feet. The Ravenclaw gave her a trademark smirk and grabbed one of the bottles of Firewhisky.

“Cheers Cous” she toasted the older witch before taking a drink.

“So what are the happenings of today guys?” Tonks asked, dropping herself into a once dusty armchair.

“I got fifteen house points taken away for blowing up a potion in Snape’s class” Lafontaine sighed and took a gulp from the bottle of whisky, “something must really pissing him off because usually it’s only five house points when I blow things up.”

“He probably just needs to get laid or something” Tonks shrugged taking the second bottle from her bag.  
“That’s gross” Carmilla screwed up her face trying to ignore the image Tonks put in her head.

“I seriously think someone should be put in charge of filtering what comes out of your mouth” Laf spoke pointedly to the Hufflepuff.

“Where would the fun in that be?” Tonks laughed.

The trio continued their banter back and forth for ages, making their way through both bottle of Firewhisky and moving onto a bottle of rum that used to be water. 

“I should have invited Laura” Carmilla slurred “I miss her.”

“You’re such a sap when you’re drunk” Tonks practically shouted towards her cousin.

Lafontaine lay sleeping on the half collapsed bed that sat on the opposite side of the room, their snores filling the ears of the two drunk witches.

“I should send her a patronus” Carmilla yelled suddenly as if it was the most brilliant idea in the world.

“You really shouldn’t” Tonks shook her head, “that’s a really stupid idea.”

“You’re a really stupid idea” Carmilla yawned.

“Great come back champ…” Tonks went to continue to poke fun at the younger witch when she heard even breathing coming from the Raven haired girl.

Tonks shook her head and laughed looking at the pair of sixth years, “kids.”


End file.
